Unsure as of Now
by swetepi
Summary: What might have happened to the show if Rory had met one the boys from Gilmore Girls before the pilot? Would the entire show have changed?


Title: (don't have one yet  
Author: cutepi  
Description: Rory meets a young man at a camp site at Yosemite National Park and sparks fly. Could this perchance meeting change the future of the show? Set before the pilot. (It might not be who you think)   
Note: The beginning of the story after a while goes with the entire basis and episodes of the show, but Jess will definitely be appearing long before he did in the show and Dean…ya well I don't like him so that's all I have to say.  
Disclaimer: Believe me if Chad Michael Murray or Milo Ventimiglio (please tell me I spelled that right) belonged to me they wouldn't have any time to act seeing as they'd be with me….all the time…everyday…for all eternity. Any characters not from the show belong to ME (this includes Adam who is modeled after my best friend who I love). The idea for the story also belongs to ME. Now on with the show!  
  
Stretching his arms wearily above his head, a young man surveyed the small beach that lay beside the Mercedes River in Yosemite Valley. He'd been coming to Yosemite for as long as he could remember, seeing as it was one of his parents favorite ways to show off there wealth. Each summer they booked to presidential sweet and the Awhanee Hotel, the most expensive hotel in the national park. He preferred, however, to stay at the Housekeeping camp with his older brother, Adam. At 19 Adam preferred the slightly less stuffy surroundings at Housekeeping, as well, so the two of them had coerced their parents into letting them stay in the cheep tents built at the camp.   
  
Walking down into the 55 degree water, he tried to ignore the throngs of teenage girls that were practically drilling holes into various parts of his body with their eyes. With unruly hair and defined features he knew he was gorgeous, but he also knew that it wasn't his face that drew the girls. His body was in prime form from swimming and he looked well over his 15 years. Even Adam's girlfriends used to hit on him before he'd made clear exactly how much he wasn't interested. Sure he was interested in girls; that was made clear to anyone who knew him, he had a new girl on his arm every week while attending school, but the idea of dating his older brothers girlfriends was disgusting. So, they were all pretty, they were also dating his older brother who he looked up to and admired and was not about to cross.  
  
For all of his different relationships, though, he'd never really connected with any of the girls he had dated. They were all air-heads and cared more about his 2002 Dodge Viper than they did about him. This summer he just wanted to relax without having to worry about girls, so he quickly swam to the other side of the river, dodging the various trees that lay in the water and swimming against the current. Once he reached to other side he noticed that another family was moving into the tent connected to Adam and his and what he saw of them almost knocked the breath out of him. For standing next to tent 45 was the most beautiful girl he'd ever laid eyes on struggling with a huge cardboard box filled with…books.  
  
Rushing over he quickly took the box out of her hands before she dropped it on her toes. "Need some help with that?" He asked, smiling at the pretty brunette as she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Umm, ya thank you I was having a little trouble with that." She answered blushing. "I'm Rory Gilmore, my mom, two friends of ours and I are staying here after a clerical error at the Awhanee. Actually we both hate the outdoors and this is a sort of sadistic present from my grandmother who insisted that we just had to meet these of friends of hers staying in the presidential sweet at the Awhanee, supposedly they have a son my age so we agreed but have yet to see them. Of course now our chances of meeting them and their 'incredibly handsome young sons' are slim to none."  
  
Grinning, Tristan thought carefully as to how to respond to this incredible coincidence that could be part of the best bit of luck he'd ever had. "Well, Mary, I think you may be in luck because it just so happens that my parents are staying in the presidential sweet although my brother and I are staying the tent right next door to you so I think you're chances of meeting my family now may be quite high. In fact you just met one of us. Nice to meet you I'm Tristan DuGrey, son of Elizabeth and Shaun DuGrey, resident of Hartford, Connecticut, and your new next door neighbor." 


End file.
